


Lets Go Crazy Until We See The Sun

by ducttapeofdoom



Series: Hunter is Kurt's Cousin 'verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, follow up to My Dark Side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to My Dark Side. Kurt calls the Warblers and lets them know what he thinks of their doping to win Regionals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Go Crazy Until We See The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to ‘My Dark Side aka Hunter is Kurt’s Cousin’ inspired by me listening to My Dark Side and realizing that Kurt totally wouldn’t leave the whole steroids issue alone in that AU where he’s Hunter’s cousin…thus this was born. Enjoy! Also, I had another fic planned to post today, but after Corey’s death over the weekend, I thought that you all would appreciate something other than a gory angst fic.

**Let’s Go Crazy Till We See The Sun**

 

Hunter Clarington slumped in an armchair in the informal sitting room of his family’s mansion with the Warblers surrounding him. Despite the fact that it was his fault that the Warblers had been disqualified, the others still held fast to the adage ‘Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler’ and made a point to visit him on the weekend. He was grateful that the expulsion only affected him; he would hate himself forever if he had ruined the lives of any of the others. _Especially_ Trent, since the older boy had more balls that Hunter would have given him credit for. His father and uncle had already read him the riot act over this stunt, but what had hurt most was the disappointment that had nearly radiated off his aunt Carole. He had only known her for a couple years but she was his favorite aunt, bar his aunt Elizabeth. So make that his favorite _living_ aunt.

 

Suddenly “Hedwig’s Theme” from the Harry Potter movies started playing on Hunter’s phone, causing him to pale suddenly.

 

“What’s up Hunter?” Nick asked, noticing the reaction first. “Why do you look like you’re going to receive a Howler from Mrs. Weasley?”

 

Hunter snorted. “I’d much rather get one from her than what I’m about to receive.” He took a deep breath and hit the speaker button. “Hi Kurt!” he said brightly.

 

“HUNTER ALISTAIR CLAIRINGTON! What the hell were you thinking? No don’t even answer that! It’s obvious that you _weren’t_ thinking. Why the hell would you think that steroids would be useful in a SINGING competition? So you guys did bigger flips, so what? Was it really worth ruining your future for? More importantly, was it worth ruining the Warbler’s reputation for?”

 

“I never fail to be impressed by how much he can say in one breath,” Jeff whispered in Nick’s ear.

 

“I heard that Jeffery! And don’t think the rest of you won’t be hearing from me on this,” Kurt warned. Everyone gulped and Hunter couldn’t help the snicker at the sight of how scared all the Warblers were of his petite cousin. “I am so angry with all of you right now. Wes called me crying last night. Because of your antics, the Whiffenpoofs have him on probation and it’s likely that he’ll be kicked off the team. They can’t have the stain of Warblers on their team. And you _know_ what the Whiffenpoofs mean to him!”

 

Those that knew Wes all looked shamefaced, but none more than David, his best friend. “Kurt…” David tried to speak up.

 

“No! You do not get to say anything. I will probably be more willing to talk to you guys later. I just can’t.” Kurt hung up the phone, leaving depressed Warblers behind.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Kurt is a little unreasonable but he’s angry and is lashing out. And this is another example of my headcanon that Wes went to Yale and joined their most famous a capella group.


End file.
